


Rooftop Serenade

by glaciya



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 16:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18319139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glaciya/pseuds/glaciya
Summary: A collection of Spideypool drabbles based on requests I received from tumblr.1.Things you said I wouldn't understand2. Things you said that made me feel real





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt "Things you said I wouldn't understand"

“I’m no hollaback girl, Petey. Your milkshake is the only one I wanna bring to my yard, ya feel?”

Peter nods along like he understands. “I feel.”

In truth he only gets about eighty-five percent of what comes out of Wade’s mouth, a lot of it’s nonsense, but he tends to miss the important stuff. Like when Wade says _I love you_  without actually saying _I love you_.

Wade seems pleased with his reply and Peter grins as Wade raises his hands in the air and lets out a victory shout. He’s been quiet and moody all night so it’s nice to see him acting like his cheerful self again.

“We should celebrate!”

“Celebrate what?”

“This!” Wade waves his hand back and forth between them. “Us! Is Cyndi Lauper playing on that rooftop across from us or is it just me?”

“Just you,” Peter says. In fact, the city is nearly quiet as the sun starts to rise, casting a red and gold glow over the skyscrapers around them.

“Figured. That’s too bad. She’s really jamming out over there.” Wade stars humming Time After Time, getting all the way through the chorus before he continues speaking. “I thought there’d be more kissing first.”

Peter assumes he’s still talking about the imaginary concert. “Sorry.”

“No, no, no!” Wade says. “Don’t be sorry. I totally get it. I like being treated like a lady.”

Peter snorts, thinking about how Wade mentioned in passing that he enjoyed being spanked just the other night. “Uh huh.”

“But like, whenever you’re ready. I’m totally down.”

“Wait.” Peter frowns. “Whenever I’m ready?”

“Yeah, to film the climax of our romcom.”  Wade is shifting around quite a bit, like he’s nervous. “We’ve already checked off all the other close friends to lovers cliches, love confession and all.”

_Love confession_. Peter thinks.

_“I’m no hollaback girl, Petey. Your milkshake is the only one I wanna bring to my yard, ya feel?”_

_Oh._

“Oh,” Peter breathes. “ _Wade_.”

“You don’t have to,” Wade says quickly. “I know my mug is pretty unkind to the eye. Like if a meteor was flesh-colored probably, or roast beef if- Mmph!”

Their masks are in the way, but Peter can still feel the warmth of Wade’s lips against his. One of them, maybe both, smells like mustard from the hotdogs they ate earlier but it only reminds Peter of how much Wade brightens each of Peter’s days. Peter doesn’t quite know where to put his hands but Wade does, grabbing them and holding them in his own. It’s perfect.

Peter pulls back with a gasp. “Wade, I only want my milkshake to bring you to my yard too.”

“That sounded ridiculous,” Wade giggles. “I love it.”

“I love  _you_.”

“I know, Petey. I love you too.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt   
> "Things you said that made me feel real"

“Why do you call me that?”

Wade freezes comically mid-step. He’s on the ledge of the rooftop they meet on every Thursday-  _their rooftop_ \- one foot in the air and the other planted firmly on the brick. His arms stretch out in either direction to keep his balance. He’d been in the middle of a rant about how sunsets were better than sunrises (Screw that bull-honky about sunrises meaning the start of a new day. Who cares about new days when a sunset means the end of one. Sometimes days are just fucked,  _ **Baby boy**_ , and you need that sunset to tell you it’s all over. That you can go home and rest now) so Peter gives him the time he needs to think it through.

He gets it soon enough. “What? Baby boy?”

“Yeah, I mean look at me,” Peter gestures to himself. He’s maskless right now and he’s sure the grey strands in his hair are showing themselves. His chin and cheeks are covered in a shadow of scruff. He’s in better shape than he was a year ago, but he still doesn’t move quite as limber as he used to. “I’m nearly forty. I’m not exactly a baby.”

Wade pivots on his heel, twirling and leaping down onto the roof and striding toward Peter with a grace that surprises Peter, despite his knowledge of Wade’s capabilities. “It was never anything to do with your age, you know. It was never about that.”

Peter snorts, remembering the first time Wade called him that, almost twenty years ago. He also remembers clearly the praise Wade used to give his figure too, the praise that stopped around the time of his marriage to Mary Jane and hasn’t returned since. “If not about my age, then what would it be for?”

Wade chuckles. It sounds dangerous. “You sure you wanna know?”

Peter nods. His heartbeat is uneven. “I’m sure.”

“It means you’re something precious to me. It means I saw you and I knew you and I thought, he’s one of a kind; I’m gonna care about him forever. It means you’re important to me,” Wade’s mask is half up and Peter can see the way his lips curl in a leer, “ _baby_.”

Peter stares at that leer in disbelief, cheeks flushing and stomach clenching. Sure, there was a time when Peter had thought Wade’s flirtations might have meant something more, but that was before he settled down with M.J and started focusing on the two of them, fifteen years ago. The thought that Wade had kindled those feelings and has been waiting that long for Peter was just-

“Impossible,” he says.

“Improbable,” Wade says, almost like an agreement. “And here we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked this, feel free to leave a comment and/or a kudos!  
> You can also find me screaming about fandom stuff at   
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/glaciya) and [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/glaciiya)


End file.
